


Stitches, bands and holding hands

by urcracksisterx



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Child Abuse, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Scars, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcracksisterx/pseuds/urcracksisterx
Summary: Terasaka is starting to notice a change in karma.Can he help him before it's to late? Or is the worst yet to come?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Terasaka Ryouma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Occupied/prologue

How did he never notice? All the signs were right there. 

______

Bright and beautiful.

It was the middle of summer and he was sitting down gazing at the bright blue sky, puffy clouds passing his field of vision every now and then, the cool but hot breeze ruffling his clothes and badly dyed hair. The trees were swaying as if they were dancing to music only they could hear.

Sway swish Sway swish

The faint sound of the leaves colliding against each other was like the soft strum of a harp, beautiful and graceful. The grass underneath his hands and felt so soft and healthy, kinda like a certain someones hair. He began to pick out the grass holding it in his hand for a while, waiting for the breeze to come before he let go and watched it float elegantly and land a few meters away. 

In this moment it felt like there was nothing to worry about. 

Before he could pick up more grass to throw, warm hands found their way on to Terasakas face. "Guess who?" The voice said full of enthusiasm and mischief. Instead of giving the boy an answer he quickly grabbed the warm hands off of his face and took the lithe body into his arms and began to tickle the red-head. 

The body began to shake with laughter, giggles overflowing and overtaking the sound of the trees swaying. He wanted to make Karma laugh even more, it was more beautiful than anything else he's ever heard. The giggles subsided.The boy in his lap stared up at him. Eyes solely focused on his lips. 

"Hi"

"Hi Karma" 

The red-head made a show of fiddling and squirming before he raised his head up a little to kiss Terasaka, soft lips melting into eachother, as if they were sculpted and made to find one another, as if they were lost puzzle pieces finally reconnecting. Tounge and hands colliding. Running out of air, they were forced to pull apart. 

Karma was smirking as he got of the largers lap, standing up in all his glory, shading Terasaka from the sun. Hah, who is he kidding, 

Karma is his sun. 

Even though Karma was blocking out the sun it was so fucking hot Terasaka thought he was going to melt if he didn't get into shade right now. He felt like he was in one of those African deserts with no water at all,or something like that, he didn't know. He didn't pay attention in history. Thankfully Karma apparently caught on. "Hey, why don't we go in the shade? It's pretty hot here right?" He said knowing smirk on his face, it didn't look real at all because his eyes gave of a dead look. He was about to ask what was wrong before Karma ran of into the shade motioning his hands for Terasaka to follow. 

And of course Terasaka obliged. 

While Karma was running off Terasaka took into account what the other teen was wearing. 

He wore ripped baggy mom jeans with cuffed ankles, a ginormous black sweatshirt and black air forces. Terasaka of course was confused because who the hell wears a jumper in the middle of summer? Terasaka couldn't even stand the heat and he was wearing a tank top with shorts. 

He finally caught up with Karma in the shade. Curiosity getting the better of him he asked;

"What's with that bigass sweatshirt it's roasting out here you know? 

Apparently that was a mistake. 

Because all signs of happiness in the boys eyes was gone, no smirk, no teasing look, no nothing. He just looked back at him with blank eyes,this only lasted a second before Karma snapped out of it, fake smirk back in place. 

"It isnt anything I can't handle, you know I went to Dubai before and it was way hotter than it is here." He went on, Terasaka chose to ignore the way Karma was acting before, just happy that he was back to normal again.

What did he have to worry about? Karma was always happy and mischievous, strong and independent. Terasaka knew he didn't have to worry, his boyfriend has everything covered. He repeated these phrases in his head for a while, closing his eyes and inhaling the fresh air, there was the sound of crinkling wrappers from infront of him

He opened his eyes to see Karma with one of those blue raspberry ice pops in his mouth, waving one in front of Terasakas face. Of course Terasaka took it gratefully. 

Karma walked towards one of the big oak trees that was swaying, urging Terasaka to follow him, they sat on the cool, shaded grass while licking ice pops together. Karma sitting cross-legged infront of him looked as if he was lost in thought, whatever he was thinking about looked as if it occupied ninety percent of his thoughts sometimes,eyebrows furrowed and lips busy. 

He really wondered what got him thinking like this. Terasaka knew it was nothing bad though. Because, 

Terasaka had nothing to worry about

Or so he thought.


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Karma." 
> 
> Nothing. 
> 
> He kept waking, closer and closer to the hole. "Karma," Terasaka tried again, a little bit louder this time. "What's wrong with you?" 'Why won't he answer me' Terasaka thought desperate for the red heads help to get out of this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii this is the second chapter I had a little bit of difficulty posting this but here it is now! The first part was kinda sad to write for me lololol I tried to make this chapter longer cuz yk yk not everything can be short right? KUDOS AND COMMENTS WOULD BE REALLY APPRECIATED! ALSO THANK YOU GUYS SM FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ILY GUYS!! Also im not very sure of everyone can see the font if you cant all it says is "Drip"

Darkness.

𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘱. 𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘱. 𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘱. 

Emptiness. 

There was nothing, it was all just empty blackness. 

But it felt like he was waist high in water. 

𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘱. 𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘱. 𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘱

He looked around, but there was nothing. 

He struggled to move in the waist high water, legs pushing as hard as they could, it felt as if there was very strong current preventing him from moving. A weight you could even say. In front of him was a hole. It wasn't necessarily big, but it definitely wasn't small either, just big enough to fit a person in there, it was a good thing the current was pushing him back, and not forward or else he would have been gone. He stared at it for some more. He felt alone. Desperate. 

𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘱. 𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘱. 𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘱. 

He looked up to see a teeny gap peeking through. It was dripping water into the already high, strong water current. As strong as this current was he couldn't move an inch. He didn't know what to do, he was panicking, he wanted to get out. 

He felt something sloshing from behind him. 

It wasn't the current, and it definitely wasn't him moving or kicking his leg. Curious, he turned around to see what it was, craning his neck.

It was Karma. 

He wasn't even looking at him, he was just staring straight on ahead in the direction on the hole. He walked pass Terasaka, as if Terasaka wasn't even there to begin with. 

"Karma." 

Nothing. 

He kept waking, closer and closer to the hole. "Karma," Terasaka tried again, a little bit louder this time. "What's wrong with you?" 'Why won't he answer me' Terasaka thought desperate for the red heads help to get out of this place. 

The red head kept walking until he was on the edge of the hole. 

𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘱. 

This time it wasn't the drip from the leeking roof above, It was a tear, a tear from the boy standing before him. 

Before he jumped into the black, empty, rotten, hole .

Terasaka felt his heart drop, what the hell. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" "KARMA." He pleaded and pleaded, until his throat felt Numb. There was nothing he could do, nothing at all. He just watched the person he loved the most die right before his eyes. And he couldnt do a thing. He was gone. 

His breath got shorter and shorter. He began to hyperventilate, his thought felt tight, his ribs felt like they were collapsing in on his heart and lungs and everything that kept him alive. He couldn't breath. 

Terasaka woke up with a start, his chest was heaving and his heart wouldn't calm. He was sweating so much stains were visible on the gray sheets he was lying on. He looked to the right of him to see his window open, a cool draft coming through, calming him down. The sun was shining directly on his face. 

Karma. 

Was Karma alright? Where is he? What is he doing right now? Terasakas mind was bombarded with these thoughts. He was full of panic and worry.He wanted to hear from Karma himself.

He turned on his side so this way he was facing his little nightstand table that was placed right next to his king sized bed. He grabbed his phone that was charging overnight. As he the screen turned on the numbers 11:32 were neatly place in the left hand corner. It was Saturday. Shit. He was late. Usually on Saturdays he gets the bus to go visit his mother in the mental hospital at eleven ten.

He put in his password and his homescreen wallpaper appeared, it was a picture of him and Karma. It was taken last year in on Christmas, Karmas birthday. It was also the day he confessed. Karma had invited him and the rest of the class for a birthday party he had said his parents weren't around so I'd be fine. Terasaka was the last to come in of course. They ended up under the mistletoe together (How cliche) and they kissed. Long story short on the confession Terasaka just blurted what ever bullshit came to mind and accidentally spilled the beans. 

Terasaka smiled at this thought. He was calm now. But decided to text Karma anyways before he left. 

He sent a simple 'goodmoring dumbass, call me when you see this' and put his phone back on the nightstand.

Terasaka trudged into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, he wiped off the lingering drool that was sitting at the corner of his mouth,and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Yawning he opened up the cabinet that contained his toothbrush and toothpaste. He forced the remaining bit of toothpaste onto his toothbrush and began to brush. 

What the hell did that dream mean? Why did he dream that?

These thoughts began to occupy his brain yet again, what the hell is going on with him. Karma was fine. Right?

Terasaka quickly showered and put on fresh clothes - something basic baggy jeans and a plain black shirt. It wasn't much at all but he was perfectly fine with it. He checked his phone again, it was now 11:50. Visiting hours close at one right? No sweat. He still had lots of time left. Still though he wanted to come a little early, you know, to show that he actually cared about her. 

So he ran down the stairs careful not to be too loud to wake up his still sleeping father. When he got downstairs he quickly but quietly he put in two bagels into the toaster and got out some peanutbutter as a quick breakfast. After a few quick seconds of waiting, the bagels popped up and he put his peanutbutter on it. 

Terasaka began to chew on this gratefully. He didn't realise he was so hungry. 

He went to the front door sliding easily into his black Nike reacts that were sitting messily on the carpet. Collecting his keys Terasaka opened the door and locked it. 

He was taking the bus, as per usual he took the bus everywhere it was kinda convenient because the bus stop was directly infront of his house, so he began to wait at the bus stop. The bus was due to arrive in about five minutes, and the mental institution was about fifteen minutes away so that means he would get there in.. He counted with his fingers 'Damn it I fucking hate math, that Karma bastard has got it real easy huh? "

His phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID it was Karma himself, and of course he picked it up gratefully. 

"Hi" The voice on the other end called, it sounded as if he had been awake for awhile now, Terasaka wondered what he has been doing. 

"You told me to call you if I saw your message, what's up? You never do that, unless you want to argue to me about stupid football that nobody cares about" The voice continued, Terasaka could practically hear the other rolling his eyes while saying this. Terasaka smiled at this. Karma sounded fine, nothing sounded out of place. He doesn't know why he was so worried, it was just a dream anyways. 

"I just.. wanted to hear your uglyass voice now shut up." This sentence was half true he really did want to hear Karmas voice, though it was not ugly in the slightest, he actually has a pretty, really soft spoken voice its just the words he says makes it seem like hes practically yelling at you, he was pretty passive aggressive at sometimes.

The other sounded pretty offended to say the least "My voice is not ugly Terasaka, no its nottt. " He could very clearly hear the pout of the others face. Despite what others think Karma is actually insanely insecure about alot of things, and he was guessing his voice was part of it.

"I was just kidding, it's gorgeous just like the rest of you."

The other side went silent for a bit before Terasaka swore he heard the faint whisper of "You're actually so cute Terasaka" He smirked at this.

"Could you maybe repeat that please?"

"No I can not. Bye, I love you!" And before Terasaka could even say anything he hung up. "I love you too" he whispered quietly to himself "I love you more than everything, everything I swear."

He turned off his phone, put it in his pocket and sighed, the bus wasn't here yet.

He yawned and began to tap his foot.

He was gonna be here a while.


	3. Red eyes, laced in lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terasaka thought for a bit, contemplating if he wanted to tell him or not, but then said fuck it. Who cares anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and this taking me so long to update lol

The sun rays hit Terasaka every few minutes as he stood at the bus stop impatiently.

After what felt like hours the bus finally pulled up, it wasn't very full meaning the driver had only started work maybe one hour ago? He didn't really want to get into specifics. But he was really greatful for the emptied bus as he wasn't the biggest fan of tight spaces. As he stepped in he spotted the face of the bus driver who seemed to be smirking at him with an amused face. 

"What took you so long? " Terasaka said jokingly trying to be nice and familiarise himself with others because apparently he was "always so mean to people" as Karma likes to say. While talking he shows him his bus ticket which the driver takes with nimble fingers.

"I woke up late." He said. His voice was that of someone who likes to deceive and trick others; a voice sweet and pretty like a rose, but laced in poisonous thorns. "You know how it is, right?" Though the man's eyes were still facing down he could tell there was a glint somewhere there. 

Terasaka took the time to look at the man carefully. He had pin straight black hair that was parted to the side covering half of his right eye though he couldn't see the color yet, he had bulky, strong looking arms, Terasaka also noticed he was quite tall, the man looked around thirty-four he thought. He was kinda odd-looking

A shiver went down his spine as the man looked up at him, he had odd colored eyes like combination of either brown or red depending on which way you were looking. 

"My name is Subaru" The man said as he held out Terasakas card for him to take back. "And you are?"  
He asked the question as if he already new the answer and was just asking for clarification. Terasaka wouldnt even be surprised if he did, he looked as if he knew everything about everyone. 

Terasaka thought for a bit, contemplating if he wanted to tell him or not, but then said fuck it. Who cares anyways? 

A voice was whispering in his head telling him 'someone else will care soon enough.' What does that even mean? Why was his mind- 

"I said, and you are?" The same voice came a little harsher interrupting his thoughts abruptly. Terasaka was starting to get a little nervous,this guy didn't seem like good news, at all. But instead of cowering he stood a little straighter and squared his shoulders as he tried to act confident and unbothered. 

"Terasaka ryoma" He really hoped his voice wasn't wavering. 

A cat like grin formed across the pale face infront of him almost manically as he held his hand out to shake "Nice to meet you Terasaka." The way he said Terasakas name made him want to run, it was as if he put a killers intent and pent up anger into that one word. 

After the hand shake Terasaka quickly shuffled to his seat and let out a sigh. It was still early but he wanted the day to be over already. 

'Things may seem all good today, but you can't get off without a price being paid.'

'For the person who needs you, on deaths bed they're being laid.'


End file.
